A General State of Affairs
by caeseria
Summary: Determined not to fail his latest mission, Iruka sets out to deliver a vital scroll to General Hatake Kakashi of the Third Division.
1. Chapter 1

**A General State of Affairs**

Iruka twisted and landed hard, jarring his feet. There wasn't time to worry about that, though – he let himself fall from the branch, using his body weight to assist his descent, avoiding the barrage of needle-sharp kunai coming directly for his face. Still, one caught him on the shoulder, ripping into his flak vest and sending small droplets of blood spraying into the air. Iruka could feel the warm stickiness of blood dripping down his cheekbone and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"OI! Konoha! Stop hiding and fight like a man!"

The seemingly disembodied voice floated through the trees. Iruka blocked out the biting pain in his shoulder and attempted to pinpoint the source of the mocking voice, but it seemed to come from all directions.

_Dammit_, _I need to deliver this scroll_; _I don't have time to play games with a bored missing-nin._

After Iruka officially failed his mission to keep Naruto on Turtle Island, Tsunade had generously allowed Iruka to redeem himself – by delivering a particularly sensitive message to the front lines. Iruka wasn't actually sure there was anything generous involved in Tsunade's decision to use him; after all, he had no classes to teach while the war raged. But, he was still a capable shinobi and the Joint Shinobi Army needed every person it could get at the moment.

Another set of kunai thudded into the tree beside Iruka with a dull _thunk_, drawing his attention fully back to the matter at hand. Apparently, missing nin didn't care about the war against Akatsuki and Madara. If anything, it was inevitable that certain unsavory elements of the shinobi population would use the war as a golden opportunity to get ahead.

Iruka let a few kunai loose in two different directions, listening carefully for telltale signs of having flushed his nemesis from the undergrowth. Ignoring the ache in his shoulder, he leapt back into the trees, hoping backward from branch to branch, scanning the area. _Come on, Iruka, you are in your element; you're in the trees. How many times have you gone through this self-same exercise with your pre-genin classes? This is basically hide and seek – use your knowledge_, he chided himself.

He could almost feel Tsunade's scroll burning a hole through the left pocket of his vest, nestled near his heart. This scroll was his redemption; his opportunity to prove he hadn't failed Konoha or the Joint Shinobi forces. He didn't know what the missive contained, but whatever it was, it was important enough to not be trusted to one of the messenger birds Konoha usually used. Tsunade had also said that the information was time sensitive and that it was imperative the information reach the Third Division.

Iruka leapt to the side once more. A flash of fast-moving green caught his eye – no more than a blur and he managed to avoid a hastily thrown exploding tag. Lethal slivers of bark and wood exploded around him and he pushed off the disintegrating branch, one arm over his eyes to shield his face from the shrapnel and the searing heat of the explosion. As he landed, Iruka felt something grab his ankle. Confused, he looked down to see a white hand, extended from the branch, fingers clenched tightly around his ankle. Iruka immediately felt a drain on his chakra, making him lightheaded and his vision start to swim dangerously. The hand became a blur as the dizziness took hold. _Is this some kind of enemy jutsu I've not encountered before?_ he wondered, before stabbing down with a kunai, dislodging the hand from around his ankle.

Laughter echoed around the forest. "Oi, Konoha? Come out and play, little chuunin!"

Iruka was getting mightily sick of the taunting voice. He had a job to do, and he was damn well going to do it, missing-nin or not. Iruka stood up on the branch and pulled his _tanto_ free of its bindings at the bottom of his vest.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was still wound up tightly, his nerves on edge. As he'd said earlier on the battlefield, his boiling-point had never been so low. Going on a rampage with Zabuza's sword had helped somewhat. Once his division had finished sealing their enemies, they'd retreated back into the forest to regroup overnight. Tents had been set up, one for the medical unit and one for Kakashi. Kakashi hated the idea of having a tent; it went against many years of training instilled into him by his teachers, the Yondaime, and his own experiences. He was a shinobi; one simply didn't set up a big white tent and say '_Here I am! Come and get me_!' No, quite the contrary; a shinobi operated in the shadows and being this visible to an as-yet unknown enemy made him antsy.

_Edo Tensei – the Impure World Resurrection_. Kakashi ran the words through his mind over and over again. What enemy would use such a horrific jutsu? Well, one enemy in particular came to mind – Orochimaru – but he was dead, killed by Konoha's other traitor, Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi had sent a messenger bird to headquarters as soon as the division had set up camp, detailing the battle and the appearance of not only Zabuza and Haku, but also the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Kakashi had his suspicions who was behind the Edo Tensei, but until he received proof from one of the other divisions it couldn't be confirmed.

_Paperwork, paperwork. How does an army generate so much paperwork in such a short time – and why the hell am I sorting through it?_ Kakashi dropped a scroll onto the table and sighed. He needed to calm down, to think clearly and formulate a plan of action for the next day. The division needed to rest and then at first light move out. He _needed_ to be at least three steps ahead of the enemy and also any jutsu Madara could throw at them.

A slight rustling on Kakashi's blind side drew his attention and he turned, letting loose a handful of kunai mainly out of well-honed instinct. Before his would-be assassin could strike, Kakashi had slit his opponent's throat with his remaining kunai. It took Kakashi precious seconds for his adrenaline-stoked haze to recede somewhat and when it did, Kakashi's one visible eye widened in horror.

Before him, clutching his throat with one hand to stall the bleeding stood Umino Iruka, brown eyes wide with surprise and his lips slightly parted as though he was trying to speak. Kakashi stood frozen to the spot, a wealth of questions unspoken, and his mind whirling.

Iruka smiled and the short tanto blade in his hand dropped to the ground, sliding from death-numbed fingers.

"Why?" Kakashi bit out before he could stop himself. The comment was so unlike him; he was usually so stoic, hard to crack, almost impossible to break, as many nin had found out in the past. This particular treachery however was too close to home, this was the one person Kakashi could not, _would_ not believe could betray the Joint Shinobi Forces.

Iruka couldn't have answered Kakashi if he wanted to; he dropped his hand from his throat, revealing a gaping wound that matched the scar across his cheekbones and nose. Those dark brown eyes rolled up into Iruka's head and he slumped to the floor.

It took Kakashi precious seconds to realize the body wasn't bleeding like a human should. It _was_ bleeding, but instead of blood the wound seeped slowly with a thick white liquid. Kakashi clutched the kunai tightly in his fist and crouched over the body, holding the kunai point downward above the _things_ chest. _Not Iruka's chest_, he reminded himself. This wasn't Naruto's sensei, the man he'd spent a good number of hours trying to get a rise out of simply because he enjoyed watching the chuunin blush, or get irritated. This thing was something else, masquerading as Iruka-sensei. Hell, it even had Iruka's chakra patterns: it felt like Iruka, it even _smiled_ like Iruka – or it did, before Kakashi had slit its throat.

The viscous white liquid continued to seep like blood from the wound in its throat. Kakashi watched its chest rise and fall rapidly, and noted in a detached manner that the thing seemed scared of him, perhaps even shocked that Kakashi had lashed out like he did. After a moment the thing gave a shuddering sigh and then it began to transform, seeming almost to melt, its features changing from those of Iruka's to something else. Its skin changed from Iruka's sun-kissed tan to bleached white, like old driftwood. Iruka's shinobi uniform disappeared, revealing a zigzag pattern on the thing's bare stomach and small spikes grew out of its shoulders.

_Zetsu_. It suddenly clicked into place for Kakashi and he didn't even pause, just stabbed downward violently with the kunai, right into the thing's heart. Kakashi was not taking chances with a member of Akatsuki. He was puzzled however; Zetsu looked different this time. _Where is its black half?_ Zetsu gave a small sigh, as though of regret, and stopped breathing altogether.

Kakashi echoed the Zetsu's sigh, but his was of relief, not regret. He hadn't killed Iruka-sensei. Kakashi was surprised to realize how much that death would have weighed on his soul. He shoved that surprising revelation away for the moment and focused on other things, things he could deal with at the moment. The major question being, why did the white Zetsu have Iruka's shape and his chakra? How was that possible? Kakashi needed to get a message to headquarters immediately; both to warn them and to try to find out if anyone else had encountered more of these beings. Kakashi couldn't imagine that the original Zetsu would sacrifice his white side just to kill Kakashi – that didn't make sound tactical sense. The white Zetsu had to be a clone, which meant there were possibly more of them, and even worse, possibly some that still looked like Umino Iruka.

Once he'd sent a message to headquarters, Kakashi decided, he'd send out search parties to scout ahead for any other possible Iruka- clones that might be in the area. This was war and Kakashi didn't have the time or the inclination to play it safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka could feel the weight of the tanto strapped to his lower back as he moved through the trees. He'd just killed a man, and the weight of that settled on his soul and translated through the tanto, making it feel heavier. Iruka knew the psychological weight was all in his mind, it was his way of dealing with the outcome of 'kill or be killed'; the shinobi way. The fight had used up a lot of his chakra and Iruka picked his way carefully through the tree canopy, glancing left to right. He couldn't afford another distraction – it was getting dark and Iruka needed to reach the Third Division before night fell properly. Tsunade had provided Iruka with a rough idea of the last known location of the division and now Iruka was working on instinct and what he knew of shinobi in order to track them down.

By nature, shinobi kept to the shadows and the first thing they learned was to camouflage themselves and their intent. Even now Iruka was doing just that, using the deepening shadows to cloak his movements. The sound of his passing was lost to the myriad small sounds of nocturnal animals foraging and hunting below. It seemed strange to be searching for a large army – a visible force, one that was not trying to blend in with its surroundings.

Iruka knew he should have found the Third Division by now. Shinobi could move fast, but they would have had a backup support unit with them, slowing them down. His neck began to prickle with unease; the small hairs at the base of his neck standing on end in warning. Iruka dove to the side and dropped down to a lower branch, avoiding the ninja that had suddenly appeared before him. Iruka's mind noted the 'shinobi' symbol on his headband and breathed a sigh of relief. This wasn't a missing-nin; simply a scout for the division.

He stopped, dropping fully to the ground. More ninja appeared around him, forming a loose circle around him. "State your intent." One large shinobi with shorn red hair approached Iruka.

Despite the wound in his shoulder, and his fatigue, Iruka was relieved to finally find the division. Wearily he pulled himself upright and stood to attention. "Umino Iruka. I have a message from the Hokage for General Hatake Kakashi."

"Sure you do." The ninja scowled and placed on hand on his katana. "Are you going to have a second attempt at completing your mission since you failed the first time?"

"I'm sorry?" Iruka paused and risked a frown. _What was the man talking about? Failed the first time? Failed what?_ "I don't understand."

The man grinned unpleasantly. "Well then, you won't mind coming with us, will you?" Although framed as a request, it was clear that Iruka was not supposed to resist. A small thread of doubt began to cloud Iruka's thoughts. Was this a group of ninja that had defected? Were they missing-nin disguised as part of the army? Could he afford to gamble and go with this group, knowing that he had his mission to complete and Tsunade's scroll?

Decision made, Iruka took a step forward, intending to break free of the ambush, only to find he couldn't move. His muscles fought to obey his command but he was effectively pinned into place. _Shadow Imitation Technique_, Iruka's brain helpfully supplied. One of the group must be a Nara, although Iruka couldn't move his head to confirm his thoughts. This knowledge alone was enough for Iruka; he'd taught Shikamaru and trusted the Nara as a family. Any dealings the Nara clan were part of must therefore be legitimate. Iruka would stake his life on that fact.

"I'll come with you," Iruka said slowly, consciously relaxing his posture so as not to appear any more of a threat. He waited patiently while he was liberated of his tanto blade and his weapons. They were thorough; unusually so – removing his shirt and vest, shoes and leg-bindings, as well as his hitai-ite and untying his hair. It fell messily around Iruka's face and he resisted the urge to shake his hair out of his face. He felt fingers running though his hair, searching for senbon. _This is standard practice against suspected assassins_, Iruka thought as they tied his hands tightly behind his back with chakra rope, binding his fingers so he couldn't form seals. _What the hell's happened in the last few days to warrant so much suspicion?_

"Let's go." The redhead signaled to the group once they had Iruka restrained. The Shadow Imitation Technique was released and Iruka could once again move. He glanced back, taking note of the group of unfriendly, blank faces surrounding him, none of which he recognized.

The group moved off at a walk, so Iruka knew the camp couldn't be far away. He tried not to tense up when one of the ninjas grabbed him by the arm in a vice-like grip, but it was hard work trying to restrain years of carefully cultivated survival instincts. On top of that, the skin around Iruka's wrists itched where the foreign chakra bound the rope around his wrists. It was a heavy, invasive chakra; rock-nin if Iruka had to guess. The shinobi who had tied his wrists was heavy-handed and Iruka had to make a conscious effort not to fidget in his bonds.

He began to wonder where they were taking him – he could see no visible sign of the army that should have numbered in the thousands. However, just because Iruka couldn't see them didn't mean they weren't there. Something had definitely happened, Iruka decided – something that warranted extreme measures in order to protect the division. He pushed out with his chakra, earning a vicious warning shake from the ninja who was holding his arm. That brief second was more than enough time for Iruka to pick up faint chakra traces though – enough to confirm that the division had dampened their chakra as a whole so that it was negligible unless you were almost on top of them. _Hmm, interesting, and yet slightly worrying._

After ten minutes of walking, Iruka was surprised to find the way ahead open into a small clearing, which held a tent – a large tent, big enough to act as general headquarters for the division. _Kakashi-san is going to hate that_, Iruka thought with an internal smile. He wondered who'd managed to convince Kakashi to use it, and pitied them for a moment.

Iruka's train of thought was curtailed abruptly when he was shoved through the opening of the tent. After the darkness the lamplight was bright and Iruka blinked furiously as his vision tried to adapt to the change. The air inside felt close and charged but before he could put more of an impression together his knees buckled as his captor kicked him none-too-gently in the back of the knees. Iruka dropped to the ground with a grunt, only narrowly avoiding a full face-plant because the bastard gripping his arm hadn't let go.

"I see you found another one?"

Iruka looked up in relief at the familiar tone. That relief quickly changed to concern when he met Kakashi's gaze and he had to force himself not to look away from the barely concealed rage written across the visible part of Kakashi's face.

"Kakashi-san, this is ridiculous! Please untie me at once." Iruka couldn't help the outburst and regretted it almost as soon as he'd spoken.

"Oh?" Kakashi's tone sounded interested, but Iruka had dealt with the jounin enough in the past to recognize the thinly-veiled threat behind the casual tone. "Ridiculous, is it?" Kakashi crouched in front of Iruka so that they were eye-level. "Tell me, Iruka-sensei, would it be _ridiculous_ to take extreme measures when someone has just attempted to assassinate you? What would you teach your class – that I should not take such a threat seriously in the middle of a war?"

"Of course not." Iruka looked away, acknowledging the truth of Kakashi's words. If he stepped back and viewed the situation objectively, he would have taken the very same precautions himself. It was just a hard lesson to deal with when you were the suspected assassin and the brunt of those countermeasures and suspicion.

Iruka took a calming, deep breath and looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze. "Why do you suspect me of trying to assassinate you? I've come straight from the Hokage with a scroll for your attention. It's time-sensitive information, or so I was informed."

"First things first – if you are who you say you are." Kakashi stood up. "Where is this scroll?"

"In my vest, the left pocket. For your eyes only, as per Tsunade-sama's instructions." Iruka watched as Kakashi took Iruka's vest from one of the group that had brought him in and removed the scroll, unfurling it and reading it intently. He placed the scroll on the low table in the center of the room and stepped outside for a moment. Iruka was left alone to deal with the suspicious stares that seemed to bore into him. He swallowed hard and dropped his gaze, staring between his knees at the ground, trying not to think too hard about what might happen to him should they deem him a traitor. This was a war; by its very nature, war did not make time for things like tribunals and military courts. If he was found to be a traitor, regardless of his innocence or not, Iruka might find his remaining time to be rather short. It was a sobering, horrifying thought.

Iruka heard the heavy weight of the tent flap rustle behind him, and then Kakashi returned to his previous position directly in front of Iruka, his business with the scroll apparently dealt with. Kakashi's gaze sharpened and he appeared to be considering Iruka for a moment, probably weighing up his options.

"General, we need to verify this man is actually who he says he is, and as soon as possible. If he is the enemy, the longer we keep him here, the more information he can gather to take back to Akatsuki."

Iruka turned his head toward the speaker. It was the rock-nin who'd bound his wrists earlier; a short, stocky individual with braided brown hair, wearing a light brown vest. Iruka clenched his fists, still feeling that invasive chakra prickling over his skin. The rock-nin sneered at him, obviously aware of Iruka's discomfort.

"Wait – _Akatsuki_?" Iruka's brain finally caught up with the conversation. "You think I'm an Akatsuki spy?"

"Prove you are not, sensei." Kakashi appeared to consider Iruka further, rather like someone would view an interesting bug.

"Can't you use your sharingan?" Iruka was mostly ignorant to the why's and wherefore's of how the sharingan worked – he only had his old memories of past Uchiha clan members to base his reasoning on, and of course the Konoha gossip vine. How they had all loved to gossip about the true abilities of the Copy-nin's sharingan; it had filled many a boring hour in the mission room in between accepting reports.

Kakashi's eye crinkled up into an arch. Iruka was not fooled for a moment; the more Kakashi smiled with his visible eye, the less sincere he was being. Iruka began to suspect he might be in serious trouble unless this was resolved quickly.

"No, sensei, my sharingan can't pick up on a fake chakra pattern when it's identical to the original person's chakra."

"Huh?"

Kakashi crouched down again in front of Iruka, uncomfortably close. Iruka resisted the urge to shift backward – or toward Kakashi. Even though he was in danger, Iruka still found his body responding to Kakashi's proximity. It was disturbing considering the situation.

"Sensei?"

Iruka blinked up into Kakashi's eye and tried to focus. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-san. You were talking about fake chakra signatures."

"Someone who looked like you attempted to assassinate the General earlier on this evening." It was the rock-nin again. The man wandered around until he was in Iruka's line of sight. Iruka was relieved; he didn't have to strain to see the speaker any longer. However the bare skin on his back still prickled from the other chakra signals behind and to the side of him – the other shinobi that had brought him in. _Standard interrogation technique_, Iruka's mind parroted. _Designed to keep the subject constantly off-kilter, not knowing who is behind them, who is in a position to strike with a weapon, or words._

"The assassin looked like me?"

"Hn," Kakashi affirmed. "However I was faster. I took him down before I even had time to register it wore your face."

Iruka swallowed, his mind playing that scene over before he could stop himself. "How did you know it wasn't me?"

"I didn't."

"Oh." _But you killed him anyway. _Iruka didn't have to meet Kakashi's gaze this time to know the unspoken answer to that.

"My reaction was pure instinct."

"Well, that's comforting." Iruka couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Kakashi shifted in front of Iruka, drawing Iruka's attention back to the matter at hand. "Once the assassin was dead, it was clear he was a white Zetsu."

Iruka drew in a sudden breath, things suddenly clicking into place. "I saw one – earlier."

"Oh?" Kakashi cocked his head to one side.

Iruka ignored the shifting of one of his guards just behind him, focusing on his memories of the fight with the missing-nin. "On my way here, I ran into a missing-nin. During the fight, I felt something grab my ankle – all I could see was a white hand – and my chakra began to drain. I stabbed a kunai into the hand, thinking it was some sort of strange jutsu the missing-nin was using, and continued the fight."

"It's possible." One of Iruka's captors spoke up – possibly the Nara that Iruka didn't recognize. "Since the attempt on your life General Kakashi, we've had reports from the other divisions that the white Zetsu can use what they call a Substitute Technique – if they touch someone they can copy that person and their chakra. If Iruka-sensei is telling the truth, it's possible that's what happened. The Zetsu Umino-san encountered may have travelled here afterward to attempt your assassination. A couple of the other divisions report they have been having a hell of a time telling friend from foe. It's created a lot of fear within the ranks."

"It sounds too easy." The rock-nin again. Iruka decided he _really_ didn't like the man.

"Sometimes the simplest explanation is the only one." Kakashi stared at Iruka, considering. "I have a better way of solving the problem, however."

Iruka started when Kakashi reached into the pouch strapped at his thigh and drew out a kunai. The sound of the sharp metal sliding against the other kunai in the pouch had Iruka's blood run suddenly cold and he licked his lips nervously. This close he noted that Kakashi was smiling underneath the mask. It was disturbing to say the least.

"Are you going to kill me again, Kakashi-san?" Iruka bit out. _I will not show fear, I _will_ not. I am innocent._

"Not yet, sensei." That smile again. "One thing I did note about the white Zetsu is that they bleed differently than a human does. Zetsu is basically a plant – and the white Zetsu bleed like one." Kakashi paused and appeared to be thinking. "I'm reminded of a Narcissus; when you break the steam they bleed a thick, white puss that looks like congealed blood."

Iruka grimaced at the description. "I'm hardly Narcissus, content to spend hours watching my reflection in a forest pool. Please hurry up and do whatever it is you intend to."

Kakashi did laugh properly that time, although it was strained and tense. "Now you sound more like Naruto's favorite sensei."

Iruka wouldn't let himself succumb to the relief he felt at hearing that comment. That sounded much more like the lazy, at ease jounin he was used to dealing with. However before he could be exonerated, there was a small matter of paying with some blood, apparently.

Kakashi twirled the kunai on one finger, before clasping it in his palm. "Ready, sensei?"

Iruka twisted his wrists in his bindings, ignoring the shifting of his guards. Finally he nodded.

"This is probably going to hurt," Kakashi said as an aside, before placing the sharp kunai against Iruka's bare skin, just below his collarbone.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a terrible bedside manner, Kakashi-san?"

"Hmm, no. But you can chastise me later, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi reached out and loosely rested his hand along the side of Iruka's neck, holding him still. His touch was firm and absolute, the weight of his hand holding Iruka in place more completely than any spoken command could.

Iruka froze at Kakashi's touch. All the forced humor left him and his mind and body focused solely on the point where cold metal touched the skin just below his collarbone. His skin felt hyper-sensitive suddenly and Iruka knew that any touch right now would probably make him flinch. He wanted to turn away, he wanted to say, _why the hell couldn't you do this on my arm? _but realized that would require him being untied, which until his innocence was proven was not going to happen. At least it wasn't his neck, Iruka decided. Without warning Kakashi drew the blade steadily downward, pressing in. Of course Kakashi wasn't going to deal him a shallow graze with the knife; Kakashi was obviously aiming for irrefutable proof, and besides Iruka told himself, he was a ninja and could cope with a little pain if it meant keeping his life.

He kept telling himself that as he forced his body to not react to the sharp pain of the blade parting his skin. He felt his own hot blood well from the wound and run freely over his pectoral and down his chest. He bit his lip and refused to make a sound, instead turning his head away from the blade, until he could feel Kakashi's hand resting against his jaw and neck, holding him still. He felt Kakashi's thumb stroke across his neck, just below his ear.

The pressure from the kunai was suddenly released and Kakashi drew back slightly. Iruka unclenched his fists, not realizing he'd been digging his blunt nails into his palms. That pain was almost worse than the wound from the kunai.

"Congratulations, you passed!"

Iruka glared at Kakashi, who was smiling like an idiot. He watched as Kakashi thrust the point of the kunai into the ground. It sunk in about three inches, making Iruka uncomfortably aware that Kakashi could have dealt out a lot more damage if he'd been so inclined.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Iruka's innocence was proven, Kakashi dismissed the remaining shinobi. Two of them took up positions outside the tent, switching out guard duty with the two already there.

Kakashi leaned down and assisted Iruka to his feet. Iruka was still glowering, even through the loose curtain of his hair, but Kakashi couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry I had to cut you so deeply," he offered by way of apology.

Iruka nodded, his head jerking with the motion. Kakashi figured Iruka was a little shaken with the turn of events and stepped back for a moment to give him some space.

"Could you untie me, please, Kakashi-san, preferably before I lose all feeling in my hands." There was the prim and proper sensei Kakashi so enjoyed playing with. He grinned; fully aware Iruka was still too distracted to take much notice.

"Of course." Kakashi picked up the kunai he'd thrust into the ground earlier and moved behind Iruka, taking care to make enough noise so as not to startle him. Iruka held his arms away from his body as Kakashi hooked one finger in the bindings and deftly sliced through the chakra-enhanced rope. He felt Iruka relax immediately.

"Thank you," Iruka said, rubbing his wrists. "That chakra was particularly… invasive."

"He was probably doing that just to mess with your head." Kakashi cleaned off the kunai and put it back in the pouch strapped to his thigh. "Good job you've never been incarcerated in a cell in Rock."

Iruka offered Kakashi a weak smile, but it wasn't very convincing. "Do you have a cloth or something so I can clean up this blood?"

Kakashi fetched a first-aid kit from the table. "Come, sit. You can tell me what's going on at headquarters while I look after your injuries."

Iruka looked uncomfortable. "I'm quite capable of doing that myself, thank you."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "And what about that wound across your shoulder? I take it that's from your encounter with the missing-nin?"

"Oh… yes, it is." Iruka's fingers touched the hastily bandaged wound carefully, as if it caused him discomfort. "I bound it earlier while I was travelling, but I suppose it could do with a proper cleaning."

"Sit."

"Is that an order?"

Kakashi glanced at Iruka, who seemed snappier than usual. But Kakashi couldn't blame him really, not after the last few hours. "Sensei," Kakashi spoke carefully. "Please, just _sit down_."

Iruka made a huffing noise but moved next to the table. He sat down, legs crossed in front of him. Kakashi took a moment to sort through the first aid kit, pulling out new bandages and disinfectant.

He watched Iruka from the corner of his eye. Iruka looked a little hunted, but that was to be expected. His hair framed his face and when it was down, it made him look younger and slightly more vulnerable, but that could also be because Iruka was bare-chested and it wasn't something Kakashi was used to seeing. His scar stood out like a slash mark across his face and Kakashi watched as Iruka worried at his lip with his teeth. _An unhappy sensei, indeed. _

Kakashi wanted to atone for Iruka's state of mind, partly because he was the cause of it, and the only way to do that was to take away Iruka's pain and discomfort. And Kakashi wasn't above flirting just a little bit, because, well... Iruka was so much fun when he was flustered. Kakashi had missed the verbal sparring they used to indulge in back in Konoha. He'd have to thank Tsunade for sending Iruka all the way out here, he decided.

Kakashi pulled off his gloves and set them to one side. He knelt down in front of Iruka, their knees almost touching. "Are you going to attack me if I attempt to clean your wounds?" Kakashi asked seriously. Shinobi were suspicious by nature, and Iruka was particularly tense right now; he could tell just by Iruka's body language, the way he sat with his spine straight, shoulders tight and his hands clenched into fists in his lap.

Iruka appeared to relax slightly, although Kakashi could tell it took a great deal of effort on Iruka's part to force himself to let go. "I'm okay now. Please, go ahead, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi nodded, and poured disinfectant on a clean pad. He began to wipe across the gash in Iruka's shoulder. It was clearly made by a kunai, thrown with incredible speed and even if it was a glancing blow, it was quite deep. The wound was shallower near the top of his shoulder, where Iruka had obviously twisted to dodge the throwing dart.

"Tell me about your missing nin." Kakashi switched to a clean pad and began to clean the wound he'd created below Iruka's collarbone.

"He's not _my_ missing nin," Iruka bit out. His voice was strained, no doubt because the disinfectant stung like a son of a bitch – as Kakashi well knew. "And he's dead."

"I see."

"I doubt you do. I had – _have_ – a mission and the missing nin was interfering in my ability to complete it successfully. I couldn't risk failing this mission as well. So as much as I disliked it, I dealt with the problem."

Kakashi dearly wanted to ask what Iruka meant by failing this mission 'as well'. That suggested that Konoha's favorite, perfect chuunin-sensei had botched some other mission in the past. Kakashi realized that poking into old, clearly still open wounds would brand him even more of a bastard that he was currently, so he let the comment go with as much grace as he could muster. He only hoped Iruka knew he was choosing to let this one go, and appreciated the gesture.

Iruka appeared to relax further when Kakashi replaced the cap on the disinfectant and he had to hide a grin. "I can give you a head start on healing those wounds if you like? I have some medical training – it's often useful when there's no other help close at hand."

Iruka looked up, meeting Kakashi's gaze properly for the first time. He scratched the bridge of his nose; a careless gesture that spoke of a slight nervousness and an old habit he'd never broken himself of. "Oh. Well, if you can spare the chakra, it would be appreciated."

Kakashi was entranced when Iruka's cheekbones heated up with a faint blush, but he couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or something else. _Interesting_.

"Kakashi-san? Is everything all right?" Iruka frowned.

"Hmm? Oh yes, sorry. I got lost on the road of life for a moment."

Normally that would have earned Kakashi a scolding, but Iruka was silent. Overly contemplative. Iruka's body language was completely closed off. Kakashi needed to break Iruka out of the funk he was in and fast. He shifted forward until he was kneeling as close to Iruka as his crossed legs would allow. He held his hand over Iruka's shoulder wound and concentrated on pulling out healing chakra. Kakashi had to focus until he found the chakra he needed; it didn't flow as well or as smoothly as his lightning-based chakra, because the lightning affinity came naturally to him, whereas the healing chakra was a learned thing. The last thing he wanted to do right now was pull the wrong chakra and injure his comrade further.

Iruka took a deep shuddering breath and then seemed to freeze. Kakashi checked his chakra; he _was_ channeling healing chakra. "Is everything okay, sensei?"

Iruka nodded rapidly. "It's… _intense_. Could you back off a little?"

Kakashi immediately adjusted the chakra, honing it into a tight band of gentle energy, rather than the forceful stream he'd been using. "Sorry, it's been a while since I used this on another person," he explained.

"It's okay. It's been a long time since I've been injured enough to require healing." Iruka attempted a smile, almost succeeding.

"Perhaps we should practice together more often?" Kakashi winked; he couldn't help it.

Predictably, Iruka blushed. Kakashi was pleased; he'd been waiting for the genuine thing, which meant Iruka was finally relaxing enough to react honestly around him. Encouraged, Kakashi pushed calming energy through the healing chakra, watching as Iruka seemed to relax further. Iruka's blush remained, however, and he shifted where he sat, as if trying to get comfortable.

"You don't like the idea of practicing, sensei?" Kakashi was a button-pusher by nature, and if he continued to get such incredibly arousing results from Iruka, he was all for continuing.

"Kakashi-san, please be serious." Iruka leveled Kakashi with his best sensei mock-glare, which charmed Kakashi even more than the blush did.

Kakashi moved his hand and started healing the gash he'd made earlier with the kunai. Unlike the other wound, this was consistently deep along its length, carefully made, with the intent that it would be easy to heal later on. He doubted Iruka appreciated his workmanship. "I am being serious," Kakashi replied, his gaze flickering up to meet Iruka's. "Perhaps you just have a doctor kink then, sensei?"

"Absolutely not!"

_Bingo_. Kakashi grinned so hard he felt his mask stretch across his cheekbones. Iruka was delightfully indignant and was now blushing furiously. The light dusting of hesitant color was gone from Iruka's cheeks, now they shone with a bright, hectic blush that threatened to spread across Iruka's neck and ears.

"No? It looks that way to me. Perhaps it's an authority kink; because that's a really interesting shade of tomato you're blushing."

"Kakashi-san, stop." Iruka tried to sound commanding, but was failing terribly. He attempted to bat Kakashi's hand away from his wound, but Kakashi restrained Iruka's wrist gently with his free hand, purposely changing the gesture from one of capture to one of support, until he was loosely cradling Iruka's wrist. Iruka didn't pull away, Kakashi noted.

"Hmm. perhaps you have a... _General _kink?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Kakashi-san." Iruka looked away and refused to meet Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi watched as Iruka bit his lip, worrying at the skin. Kakashi realized he was starting to get seriously interested in Iruka's reactions to his teasing. It was going beyond a casual interest now, beyond the need to embarrass Iruka just to get a rise from him. Kakashi acknowledged he was genuinely charmed by Iruka's honest reactions. They were sexier by far than the most experienced people Kakashi had slept with.

He honestly wasn't sure how to deal with this major epiphany. To cover his sudden confusion, he moved his hand slightly and continued healing Iruka's wound, concentrating on keeping his chakra smooth and non-invasive. He watched as Iruka shifted once more and realized he was still holding Iruka's wrist in a loose grip. As a distraction, both for himself and Iruka, he gently rubbed his thumb across Iruka's wrist and was surprised to see Iruka's breath hitch when he did so. Kakashi repeated the gesture, paying more attention to Iruka's reactions. He could feel Iruka's pulse quicken in his wrist, and if he concentrated on the base of Iruka's neck just below his Adam's apple, he could see Iruka's heartbeat, hammering against the delicate skin.

Kakashi's felt his own pulse and breath quicken and warmth spread through his gut. He recognized this; it was desire. He wanted Iruka; not to claim him, but to experience everything he had to offer, his kindness; his warmth, his joy for life. Kakashi suddenly realized why he enjoyed being around Iruka so much, why he needed to push Iruka's buttons. He liked seeing Iruka's honest reactions, and Kakashi suddenly knew he wanted to see Iruka naked – not just physically, but mentally.

What would Iruka look like in the heat of orgasm? That was about as honest as a person could get; that moment of utmost intimacy, total abandonment, a bearing of the soul, expressed solely for the other person. Kakashi _wanted_ that, but at that moment, he knew he didn't have the ability to express his desires in words to Iruka. He was asking a lot, expecting Iruka to reciprocate when he'd freely admitted earlier that he had killed a clone that resembled Iruka in all ways – and had admitted that he hadn't know that it _wasn't_ Iruka.

Instead, Kakashi did what he knew best. He used subterfuge, and distressingly, he was going to employ deception as well in order to find out how Iruka felt. Kakashi concentrated again and sent a small tendril of his desire through the chakra link. It was teasing, but with a hint of his hopes, his longings for Iruka, mixed with his own desire.

He closed his eyes momentarily, unwilling to see Iruka's rejection written across his face.

And then Iruka's breath hitched slightly, and he felt Iruka's wrist twist in his grip, and Iruka's fingers slid across his skin. Kakashi forced himself not to move or pull away. He was shocked when he felt Iruka's fingers intertwine with his, squeezing gently like he was offering comfort and perhaps reassurance.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka took a shaky breath when he felt something new travel through the healing chakra. It was teasing at first and then became a little bolder, wrapping around Iruka's own chakra gently. Iruka had to force himself to bite back the moan that threatened to escape his lips; because Kakashi's teasing desire had begun to take on passionate overtones. It spread through his torso, tightening in his belly and to his utter mortification Iruka felt himself start to harden in reaction to the longing being shunted through the link. He pulled at the grip Kakashi had on his wrist, twisting free and then winding his fingers with Kakashi's, as though the reality of Kakashi's touch could keep him grounded.

_This is dangerous_, Iruka thought. _He's getting too close; it's like he can read my reactions. He must know I want him, perhaps he's always known and up until now has ignored it. What has changed? Is this a joke, is he messing with me on purpose?_

It took Iruka precious moments to realize that Kakashi had stopped healing him, that Kakashi's hand had instead moved to cup the nape of Iruka's neck and pull him forward into a hesitant kiss. Iruka froze, his brain trying to assimilate what was going on. He felt Kakashi's tongue press gently against his lips and without thought he parted his lips, allowing Kakashi access.

_Oh god. He's kissing me._ Iruka wanted to panic internally, but the kiss was perfect and Iruka's thoughts scattered. Iruka tilted his head to the side to get a better angle, even as he rested his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, pulling him closer. He heard Kakashi hum in approval and that made Iruka bolder. This time, Iruka pushed forward, taking control of the kiss, letting it spiral until they were both panting for breath and had to pull apart.

Iruka could feel his lips tingling pleasantly from the kiss. Kakashi touched his forehead gently to Iruka's, but the cold metal of Kakashi's hitai-ite startled Iruka from his haze of desire, reminded him of where he was and _why_ he was here.

Iruka jerked backward, putting distance between them. Kakashi looked surprised, and then disappointed. "Iruka? What's wrong?"

Iruka looked away for a moment, because for some reason he found it hard to look at Kakashi without his mask. It was like Kakashi was already naked and a sharp stab of deep longing tore through Iruka at the thought of that. For some reason his imagination suddenly wasn't up to the task, although he'd had many nights of practice, placing himself in this very situation.

"Kakashi-san, I can't do this," he tried to explain. He waited for Kakashi to laugh, to treat it as a joke, so it was a little surprising when Kakashi sat back on his heels and appeared to be waiting patiently for further explanation. "This is all just a little unexpected," Iruka finally managed to say. "You suddenly thrust your desire on me until I'm not sure if it belongs to you or me, or if it's real at all."

Kakashi frowned. "Of course it's real. We should take what we can, when we can. Before it's too late for either of us."

Iruka laughed, although it wasn't a laugh born of amusement. It was what he had been afraid of, if he was honest with himself. "Ah, yes, I forgot: the shinobi way – live on your wits, fuck on your knees and die on your feet facing your enemy."

"I think you misunderstand me, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi reached out, taking hold of Iruka's wrist again. He tugged Iruka forward, pulling him close until Iruka was almost off-balance. He kept tugging, pressing Iruka's hand over his erection, letting out a shaky sigh of pleasure when Iruka's fingers automatically closed around his cock. "This is real, isn't it? This is what I feel for _you_, Iruka."

Iruka tore his hand from Kakashi's grip, ignoring his desire to continue touching Kakashi, to see how much more of a reaction he could pull from him. "Kakashi-san… this afternoon I was under suspicion of attempting to assassinate you. You actually killed a clone of _me_. And now you're trying to seduce me." Iruka realized he was starting to raise his voice and tried to regulate his volume. "This is twisted."

"Death and lust go hand in hand, sensei." Kakashi must have been able to read the warning signs, because he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "You want me to be honest?"

"I realize it's a hard thing for you to do, but yes, please," Iruka replied sarcastically.

Kakashi sighed and shifted. "Very well then: I find you interesting. I enjoy pushing your buttons to see what you might do or say next. I like the way you blush when you're embarrassed and it gets me hard when you yell at me without any regard for my rank."

Iruka opened his mouth to speak – or yell, he wasn't quite sure which yet – when Kakashi held up a hand for silence. He reached out and stroked his fingers down the newly healed gash under Iruka's collarbone, tracing the fresh scar. Iruka shivered, not just because the new skin was sensitive, but because it was Kakashi touching him.

"You know why I did this, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm not a child." Iruka cringed; he knew he sounded petulant and sulky.

"I'm aware of the fact you're not a child, sensei. It's very apparent that you're a man." Kakashi's lips quirked upward in a self-mocking grin. "I chose to do this, to cut you, because I wanted to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are who you say you are. Earlier, when I thought for a brief moment that I had killed you, I – I couldn't bear the thought that I might go to my grave being the cause of another friend's death. I wanted to make sure that you weren't just another Zetsu clone. And if that meant marking you, causing you pain for a few hours or days, then I would willingly take that chance, even if you chose not to speak to me again."

Iruka was speechless. Once again he found himself amazed at the emotional depths Kakashi managed to keep hidden beneath his usual teasing, carefree attitude. Iruka came to a decision at that moment. He was surprised; usually he spent some time revisiting his decisions, checking to make sure he'd made the right one. This decision was easy to make, and he felt a thrill of both excitement and lust overtake him.

"Well… you could make it up to me," Iruka said hesitantly, raising his eyes to meet Kakashi's.

"Oh, how so?" Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly. Kakashi's whole posture changed from a tight distress to indolent interest.

"I can… " Iruka took deep breath, unable to believe he was actually going to say this, because this was his one shot, probably the only time he was going to have the object of his desires alone, and right in front of him. "I can prove to you I'm very much alive."

"Go on." Kakashi leaned forward, pushing into Iruka's personal space, until their lips were almost touching, exchanging the same breaths.

Iruka's eyes flickered downward, watching Kakashi's expressive mouth, before he looked back up and met Kakashi's gaze. "Give me the rest of the night. No strings and no expectations. Let me remind you why we fight, and why we come home."


	6. Chapter 6

Iruka's words sent a thrill of delight up Kakashi's spine, and then travelled down to settle in his balls. He knew that he found words a turn on, but nothing had quite prepared him for _Iruka_ to say such a thing. He surged forward, capturing Iruka's lips in a fierce kiss before he could change his mind, bearing them backward to the hard ground below. Iruka made a sound that might have been a protest, or maybe encouragement, and tangled his hands in Kakashi's hair.

"Hmm, I like you when you're bold," Kakashi whispered against Iruka's lips. "It's hot."

Iruka laughed and pushed Kakashi away long enough to straighten his legs. Kakashi settled back down into the cradle of Iruka's hips, moaning when their clothed erections rubbed against each other. Iruka began to kiss his way down Kakashi's neck, rocking his hips upward at the same time.

"You're overdressed." Iruka began to fumble at Kakashi's vest and Kakashi rose to his knees, taking the hint. He unzipped his vest and shrugged it off, working on his shirt next. Just as he'd gotten his shirt over his head, Iruka's hand cupped his erection through his pants and squeezed. "Hmm, nice."

Kakashi gasped with surprise. He pulled the shirt off completely and tossed it to one side. Kakashi looked down, shocked for a moment to see Iruka sitting up, one cheek resting against Kakashi's abdomen. Iruka smirked and looked up at Kakashi through messy bangs, then slowly stuck out his tongue and drew it slowly across Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi's muscles flipped pleasantly, from both the touch and because of the visual. "You play dirty," Kakashi observed happily.

"Do I?" Iruka gave Kakashi's abdomen another teasing lick and laid back, putting his hands above his head and stretching. Kakashi watched Iruka's muscles tense and flex with his movements. Iruka's pants slid down an inch, exposing the sharp jut of his hipbones and the shadows where his hips met his taut belly.

"I think you're well aware you do." Kakashi stroked his fingers across Iruka's abdomen, down past his navel. He began to work on the fastenings of Iruka's pants, sliding down the zipper and sliding his hand inside. Iruka arched his back and let out a moan when Kakashi's hand wrapped around his erection and began to stroke.

Kakashi leaned down and began to pepper Iruka's neck and throat with kisses, grazing his teeth gently across Iruka's pulse point. He worked his way down to the newly-formed scar below Iruka's collarbone and gently kissed it. He felt Iruka pause, his hands coming up to grip Kakashi's biceps, but Kakashi stroked Iruka's cock, distracting him. He lost himself in the rhythm of Iruka's body, the noises he pulled from him. He reached out a hand and fumbled around in his vest until he located the small tube of lube he kept there and kissed Iruka deeply.

Iruka looked very much dazed and disheveled when Kakashi sat back. "Perfect," he said, hearing the reverent tone in his voice. "Pants off, I think?"

Iruka smirked and wiggled his hips invitingly. "Yes, please."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're lazy, sensei?" Kakashi tugged down Iruka's pants, exposing his erection fully. He leaned down and swiped his tongue from the base to the tip of Iruka's cock, earning a surprised gasp from Iruka. Once he had Iruka's pants and his own off, he settled back between Iruka's legs. The feel of bared skin on skin was almost too much. It wasn't really something Kakashi gave much thought to normally, but being out on a mission or at war one didn't really have the luxury of being at ease long enough to remain naked for any length of time.

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and raised one leg, hooking it over Kakashi's hip. Kakashi took the hint and slicked up his fingers, trailing them down over Iruka's ass and sliding between his cheeks, rubbing at the sensitive skin there. Iruka bucked upward and closed his eyes for a moment, obviously savoring the touch.

"How long since you've done this?" Kakashi asked, still teasing at Iruka's entrance, refusing to push in. He felt Iruka start to wriggle impatiently.

"A while." Iruka seemed to be rather closed-lipped about it, but that was his own business, Kakashi assumed.

"How long is a while?"

"Kakashi, please can we just do this? I'm getting impatient." Iruka leveled Kakashi with another mock-glare.

Iruka rolled his hips and Kakashi finally pushed in with one finger. Iruka let out a deep sigh of satisfaction and his body trembled. He pushed down on Kakashi's finger, until Kakashi was knuckle deep. Iruka flexed his hips again and Kakashi slid in another finger, letting Iruka set a slow teasing pace. He watched Iruka's face, watched every expression form and fade away. The blush spread across Iruka's cheekbones and his lips parted invitingly. Kakashi began to kiss him, deepening the kiss as he started to move his fingers in time with Iruka's thrusts, until Iruka was panting into his mouth and his body trembling, on the point of orgasm.

He felt Iruka's body stiffen suddenly and he removed his fingers and pulled back. Iruka made a noise that sounded like frustration.

"Kakashi, please." Iruka swallowed and rocked his hips again, begging with his body as well as his voice. Kakashi watched as pre-come formed at the tip of Iruka's cock, dripping slowly onto his stomach.

Iruka reached out and grabbed the lube, pouring some onto his fingers. He stroked over Kakashi's cock, spreading the lube evenly. Kakashi fought not to move too much, because if he wasn't careful he was going to come in Iruka's hand and not in his ass, which was where he definitely wanted to be. Iruka bit his lip as he concentrated, his fingers gripping Kakashi firmly as he stroked him.

"Iruka…" This time it was Kakashi's turn to beg and he found he didn't mind at all. Iruka's gaze met his, intense and open. Kakashi could read the desire Iruka had for him, could see it went further than that and for some reason, Kakashi didn't mind.

Iruka's grip changed from stroking Kakashi's erection to tugging gently, pulling Kakashi closer, between his legs. Kakashi let himself be guided; it was a very novel, highly arousing feeling to be ordered around silently like this. He rested his hands on Iruka's hipbones, spread his fingers out, gripping Iruka's smooth, warm skin. Iruka raised his legs and spread them, an honest invitation. He guided Kakashi's cock to his hole, not releasing his grip. Kakashi rocked his hips once, not pushing in far, before pausing. Iruka started to wriggle when he realized Kakashi was holding his hips in place and preventing him from thrusting onto Kakashi's cock.

"Ngh, please." Iruka wrapped his leg around Kakashi's waist and pushed down with his foot. Kakashi panted as he slid in another inch, then further. His body wanted this and no amount of teasing himself or Iruka was going to help. He gave in then, gripping Iruka's hips and pulling Iruka onto his cock. It was incredible, feeling Iruka's hand still gripping him, feeding him inch by inch into Iruka's tight, clenching heat.

Once Kakashi was fully seated, Iruka laid back, pulling Kakashi with him. Kakashi slid his hand under Iruka's ass to angle his body and began to thrust smoothly, watching Iruka all the time for his reactions. It didn't take him long to determine that Iruka liked it deep and hard with a forceful rocking motion. And that he liked to bite when Kakashi hit his prostate just so. Kakashi also discovered he quite liked the biting; it sent a quick thrill of pleasure from his neck and shoulder down his spine and straight to his cock.

This wasn't going to last long.

"Ah!" Iruka arched his back and thrust his heels into the ground. "Harder," he choked out. "Make me feel it tomorrow, Kakashi."

Kakashi let out a muffled groan into Iruka's neck and pulled Iruka closer, until he could feel Iruka's hard cock sliding across the muscles of his stomach. He didn't hold back, just spread his legs to get better leverage and put his back into every thrust. Iruka was making a confusing jumble of half-words and random syllables, mixed with an occasional curse word.

"Fuck," Kakashi responded and reached between them to grip Iruka's cock. He felt it jerk in his hand and gave it a quick stroke. Iruka's hands tightened in Kakashi's hair and he arched again, throwing his head back and coming with a cry.

Kakashi thrust hard, feeling his balls tightening until it almost hurt. Iruka squeezed his muscles, massaging Kakashi's cock and he covered Iruka's mouth, kissing him deeply as he orgasmed, muffling the desperate noises he made.

For a moment, the only sound to be heard was their ragged breathing. Kakashi rolled to the side, pulling Iruka with him, not wanting to have to separate yet. Kakashi nuzzled into Iruka's shoulder and neck contentedly.

"Does that hurt?" Iruka's warm breath ghosted across Kakashi's ear as he spoke.

"Does what hurt?" Kakashi nuzzled further, finding Iruka's scent was addictive. He splayed his hand across Iruka's lower back, rubbing lazy, soothing circles. Iruka rocked his hips, careful not to dislodge Kakashi's cock, which was still half-hard.

"I bit you – hard. It looks bruised."

"A bruise won't kill me," Kakashi murmured, nibbling on Iruka's neck. Iruka began to rock his hips rhythmically, pushing his belly against Kakashi's. He gripped Kakashi's hip for leverage, fingers kneading across Kakashi's ass. Kakashi's cock began to harden further, a sweet thrill surging through his body when Iruka's muscles tightened around him.

He let Iruka push him onto his back and this time it was his turn to arch beneath Iruka as he flexed his hips and sank down onto Kakashi's now hard cock. "Oh my," Kakashi observed with a leer as Iruka bent over him and gripped his wrists, pinning him to the floor.

"I've had a very frustrating day," Iruka said, leaning closer. "I need the stress relief and you owe me one."

"Just one?" Kakashi thrust upward with his hips, watching as Iruka's lips parted with a silent gasp of pleasure and his eyes grew heavy-lidded with passion.

"We have all night. You gave me that much." Iruka's hands tightened around Kakashi's wrists as he rolled his hips, meeting Kakashi's slow thrusts.

"Yes, I did." Kakashi pulled at Iruka's hand, wanting to touch, but gave up when Iruka stopped moving. He could take a hint. "I thought you were going to show me why we come home?"

Iruka smirked. "I can do that."


	7. Chapter 7

Iruka adjusted the zipper on his vest and turned to Kakashi. "Do you have anything for me to take back to Tsunade?" he asked.

Kakashi was seated at the table, cross-legged. He was writing rapidly on a scroll. After a few moments he looked up and smiled. "I'd appreciate it if you could return with this."

"So very formal," Iruka said cheekily. He dropped down to his knees next to Kakashi, taking the rolled up missive and securing it in his vest pocket.

Kakashi tugged down his mask until it rested on his chin. "Just in case anyone comes in," he explained.

"I think we scared them off last night." Iruka attempted a leer, letting it settle into a fond smile instead.

Kakashi reached out, resting his hand against Iruka's cheek, his thumb tracing over Iruka's lips. "Are you sore?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi's thumb was distracting and Iruka was having a problem thinking rationally, especially with the memories of last night still so fresh in his mind.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, no." Iruka shook his head. "Just a little tender in certain places. But then I think I asked for that."

Kakashi grinned. "You demanded it, if I recall correctly. There was begging, too."

"Pervert. I liked it though. I want to do that again." Iruka leaned in and took Kakashi's lips in a gentle kiss. Last night had been hard, desperate kisses; with the daylight came gentler, more exploratory ones. This kiss had the beginning of a farewell in it.

"May the soles of your feet be firm, Iruka." Kakashi's voice sounded rough, not just with passion but with something else… concern maybe?

Iruka gave Kakashi a last, tender kiss and leaned back, putting distance between them. Kakashi's hand fell from his cheek, tracing gently across his vest where the scar was, before his hand dropped into his lap.

"Make sure you come home, General."

"I have a reason to come home, now." Kakashi looked like he was going to say something else, but was thinking better of it. Apparently Kakashi couldn't help himself, because he said, "I knew you had an authority kink."

Iruka laughed. He could feel himself blushing. "Perhaps I just have a Hatake-kink?" He winked, watching as Kakashi's smirked.

"Good for me, then."

Iruka leaned in and gave Kakashi a last, lingering kiss. "I must go, unfortunately."

"I'll see you at home, then, sensei," he said.

Iruka stood up, and took one last look at Kakashi, drinking in the sight of him sitting at the table. He turned and left the tent, forcing himself not to look back.

He managed to ignore the various knowing looks from the guards posted outside, and leapt into the trees, heading toward home.

Fin ;)

.

.

.

.

A/N: I would be extremely grateful if someone could explain to me how to keep my section lines intact within each chapter. (newbie here). Right now any line I create seems to vanish in the upload process and no amount of fiddling will persuade the document manager to keep my lines. This is why this is split into so many chapters; I'm unable to prevent from the site making this into a huge wall of text. Any body have any suggestions how to keep my formatting intact and/or create a simple line to break up the sections? Thanks!


End file.
